One word too many
by Fafilicious loves DanRad
Summary: Draco learns the consequences of overstepping the boundaries. One Shot. Fluff. FemHarry/Draco! Rated M to be safe!


**Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K Rowling!**

**Warnings: Mild language, implied sexual themes, FLUFF!**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning that Monday. A certain blond headed man woke up to find his gorgeous wife getting dressed for the day. Pleased with his view, he got up in a sitting position, and commenced his teasing for the day.

"Why hello beautiful"

"_Oh dear god!_ Draco you scared me!" Jamie said with a half hearted glare, looking at him for the first time. When she saw the look of mischief on his face, she began to worry about what was about to happen "Please don't start this, you do this almost every single day...-."

Draco, who was barely paying attention to what she was saying, was leering at her from his sit up position on the bed. She was wearing nothing except for her bra and underwear causing the blood to rush down to the southern part of his body.

"You know...I'm beginning to think you dress like this for me to see every morning just to wind me up Potter." He smirked at the faint blush that crept up her face as an obvious sign of embarrassment. "So...is there any chance I'll get a show?" He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner causing her to blush even further.

"Draco!"

"Alright alright I'll stop" He said with his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. He got out of bed and walked towards their bathroom; he stopped for a second then smirked again and leaned against the bathroom door. "but come on Jamie, you can't expect a man to not want his wife, especially since she just gave him the most amazing performance last night...tell Potter, where did you learn to do that thing with your tongue? It was quite brilliant mind you, I just hope no one else every got to experience- _yikes!_" He ducked as his wife threw a heel at him.

"One more word Malfoy and I'll make sure you'll never see tomorrow you arse!" Her eyes flashed with mild anger.

"Wow, such vulgar language for such a beautiful young lady-"

_"Malfoy!"_ She growled, lifting up her other shoe.

"I love you too" He said with a cheeky smile then quickly ran into the bathroom before she could do anything to him. She couldn't help prevent the grin on her face from his antics. Setting her shoe down, she chuckled at how crazy her husband was.

_'Well, I did marry a ferret after all.'_

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen, Jamie was washing a few dishes that were in the sink. She knew she could use magic but she needed to preoccupy herself with something while she dwelled in her thoughts. However she was interrupted when she heard her husband walking down the stairs, talking on his phone.

"Don't worry Blaise I'm coming, I've never been late to work before." Draco said with a bit of boredom laced with it. Jamie rolled his eyes at his tone.

"My assistant will get the food and drinks for our meeting."

"And I'll also tell my assistant to file the paper work okay. You worry way to mush Blaise, you have to let loose a -"

he cut himself off when he walked into the kitchen. The sight of his wife washing dishes in short shorts and his button down shirt was too much for him.

"Well look what we have here!" He said with a wide grin on his face. Jamie looked at him and blushed as she saw him look her up and down.

"Blaise, you will never believe what my beautiful wife is doing." He said through the phone, still grinning mad. With his free arm he grabbed his wife by the waist causing her to giggle. He then put the phone on speaker as he started planting kisses along her neck and throat.

Hearing the sound of kisses, Blaise gagged a bit through the phone. "You and Potter fuck like bunnies, you know that. If you guys are going at it again then I have to go." Blaise said, half amused and annoyed from his friend's behavior.

"Well then in that case Blaise, I'm afraid I'll have to call you back." Draco smirked against her neck and then started sucking at it.

The loud moan from Jamie was all Blaise needed to hear before he quickly said goodbye and hanged up the phone.

Draco tossed his phone on the table and pushed his wife against the counter, continuing his ministrations. Jamie moaned even louder and put her hands on his shoulders, inviting him closer.

When Draco finally pulled back, he smirked and admired his work shown brightly red on her neck. "Beautiful..." he murmured.

"Ugh, you've been saying that all morning, give it a rest already." She said sounding exasperated then pushed him away, causing Draco to chuckle. A few moments passed which included Draco staring at her with soft eyes. He watch as his wife dried the last dish and put it in the drainer. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Are you still looking for a job...? because I could fire my current assistant and hire you if you'd like." He said, actually sounding serious for the first time all morning. Jamie smiled at his offer but gently shook her head.

"As sweet as that sounds, please don't do that to your poor assistant. Anyway I think that would be the last resort because if working with you is anything like living with you, well then I would fear my innocence." She said with a small smile and watched the corner of his lips twitched up in amusement.

"What innocence...? I believe I took it all." He said with a smirk.

_"Anyway"_ she tried to ignore the blush that yet again crept up her face." I think for today I will stay as the humble house wife."

"Oh really? Well then just to remind you of your housewife routine, I think it goes along the line of you cook, you clean, then you spread your legs for your husband." He teased, with a huge smirk on his face, waiting for her reaction. Jamie's left eye twitched in irritation.

_'The bastard'_ she thought.

"You know" she began" there's these two words that women or to be more specific, _housewives,_ use a lot to gain back dominance in the house. Do you know what they are honey?" She said with fake sweetness as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing them very close to each other.

"And what are they my lovely submissive?" He asked, still smirking, not realizing the fake voice his wife put on.

He was definitely not prepared for when she all of a sudden, gave him a deathly glare.

"The couch."

With that, she then unwrapped her arms from his neck, pushed him away and began to go upstairs. A dumbfounded Draco stared after her, wondering if she was serious or not.

"Your joking right honey...?" He walked over to the bottom of the stairs and saw his wife go in their master bedroom."I don't _really_ have to sleep on the couch do I? I mean I was only joking and- _whoa!"_ He quickly moved from his position when he saw a pillow and sheet flying straight at him. His eyes widened when he realized this wasn't a joke.

"Jamie come on babe...umm what about that special thing you do with your tongue...that's still on for tonight right-_OW!"_ Instead of a response he was hit on the head by a flying shoe. Picking up the heel, he heard the door to their bedroom slam and lock.

With the shoe in one hand and the pillow and sheet in the other, he smiled sheepishly to himself.

_'Must of cross the line with that one huh Draco'_

He winced when he heard a big crash coming from their room.

_'Yup, definitely one word too many.'_

* * *

**There you have it! Poor Draco :)**

**Funny thing is, this all came to me when i was washing the dishes...:p**

**HOPED YOU LIKE IT! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE LEAVE A REVIEW! :D**


End file.
